


x is work, y is play, and z is keeping your mouth shut

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: A Mite of Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Finger Sucking, Fondling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snarky sex, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: “Please,you bastard,” he ground out, and heard Alucard laugh from behind.“You need only ask.”aka the pwp no one asked for





	x is work, y is play, and z is keeping your mouth shut

**Author's Note:**

> here i am

“Is she gone?”

“Do you see her?”

“Is she asleep?”

“She’s barely stepped foot back into our wagon.”

Trevor bit off a muffled groan, stalled only by the press of a fingertip against his lips.

“Ah ah.”

He huffed a breathless noise, and then gave a smirk, the slow spread of coy satisfaction crossing his face before he swept his tongue over the pad of Alucard’s finger. Ruffling the dhampir was almost a lost cause, but the soft noise of surprise he made was… all the more valuable because of that. Getting a noise out of the bastard was _well_ worth it.

“Don’t _tempt_ me, Belmont.” The finger didn’t move from the hunter’s lips, but his free hand begun to trace an idle pattern along Trevor’s knee. Just the inside of it, over his breeches. “You’re the one so very adamant Sypha sleeps before we continue.”

“She’ll _hear_ us.” His tone was slightly strained, as Alucard’s fingers continued to creep up his thigh. He allowed his knees to part, falling eagerly to the sides, and spoke in a mumble still muffled by Alucard’s hand. “Tomorrow would be awkward as hell.”

“So? A little awkwardness has never killed anyone.”

“Mm, tell that to the Belmonts.”

“I _am_ telling it to a Belmont.” His finger pressed more firmly against Trevor’s lips. “If only you could keep that mouth of yours _shut,_ we could continue.”

“Oh, but then I couldn’t do this,” he said, and this time allowed himself to drag the dhampir’s finger between his teeth to suck.

“Yes, what a pity.” The humor in Alucard’s gaze, even in the darkness that was the night they’d stolen away in, ought to be grating. It was. Slightly. But moreso _provoking._ Trevor bit down, just a little. “I could think of a few other things we could put in your mouth to occupy it,” Alucard continued, passing the palm of his hand against the front of the man’s trousers.

Another tiny moan, biting down hard on the fingers provided. A moment, and the urge to chase into the press of Alucard’s hand over his cock. “Like what?” he asked eventually, licking his lips as Alucard’s fingers slipped free.

“My cock,” he said offhandedly, and followed it up with a tiny smirk. “A _gag.”_

Trevor barked a short, sharp laugh. He ignored the stab of heat in his gut at the idea of being trussed up and at his mercy. “Is that a promise?”

“God knows we need something to shut you up.”

“I’m gonna need you to kiss me if you keep threatening me like that.”

_“Really,”_ Alucard said, and Trevor leaned into the ache of fangs pressing sharp against his mouth. “Trevor Belmont, needy. So shocking.”

“Shut up.”

“You shut up,” Alucard retorted.

“Make me.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Consider this me tempting you,” Trevor taunted, and made a soft noise when Alucard kissed him harder.

There was something about Alucard, the tone their banter had taken since Trevor had been the one to inadvertently awaken him. The tension– sexual tension, even, even back when _that_ had been the farthest thing from his mind but, hey, he wouldn’t complain if Alucard wanted to grab a fistful of his hair again, now. Or maybe he’d grab a fistful of _his_. He wasn’t picky.

Alucard was not soft. His mouth bruised mercilessly, lips and teeth dangerous to the more sensitive parts of Trevor’s body. He was sharp angles instead of curves, cold and solid beneath calloused hands in a way unlike any woman. Alarming at first, really fucking jarring, actually, and then the prick of fangs into his neck and wrist and blood oozing over his skin and Trevor was gone.

Fuck it. He was horny, hadn’t been laid in God knew how long prior to this little jaunt to stop Dracula. And Alucard was _there_ , handsome although he wouldn’t tell him that, and _insanely_ deft with his hands. And mouth. _Jesus,_ that mouth could kill him. Even literally.

He didn’t know what the hell this _was._ Chest heaving as he turned his head away, the press of Alucard’s hand heavy on his thigh and sweeping around to cradle the bleeding side of his neck. But he didn’t care. He did not fucking _care._

“You are so very easily winded,” Alucard said with something like amusement. Again, ought to be grating. It wasn’t really.

“Yeah, well, I’m a little more than just _half_ human here.”

“Yes, so I’d noticed.”

There was no warning before Alucard’s hand descended upon his groin again, fingernails leaving from their light caress and shifting into a grip of fingers around his cock through his trousers– irrefutable proof that the dhampir would never fail to shock him, never fail to draw forth the short cry of surprise and desire until the bloodied hand at his neck came to clap forcefully over his mouth. He could taste blood, and hear it pulsing in his ears, as he wobbled precariously on the fallen log they were sitting on before finally losing his balance, and toppling backwards.

Alucard somehow still managed to ease his fall, catching his head before it could smack on the ground. Still managed to swing a leg over Trevor’s thighs to straddle him, pin him with the hand that was still somehow impossibly still holding his mouth shut, and barely have a goddamn hair out of place while doing it. His ass was settled firmly against his cock and Trevor groaned against his palm, cold and clammy against his mouth. He couldn’t help but arch into the point of contact.

“Sypha is not asleep,” Alucard said, and his voice was as low as he leaned over, long hair draping across Trevor’s covered chest and he wished he wasn’t _wearing_ this shirt right now. God, he loved his hair. Alucard continued over, licking at the blood slowly drying at his neck. “I thought we were _waiting.”_

“‘m ‘uc–” He clawed the man’s hand away from his mouth. “I’m fucking _horny.”_ Saying it aloud felt nice. He wanted to _complain._ He couldn’t just _do_ that and expect him not to react. He’d already gone hard halfway through the feeding, head thrown back against the content waves of pleasure radiating from Alucard. Now the bastard was _teasing_ him. _“Tell_ me she’s about to doze off again.”

Alucard stilled, not breathing as he stopped, listened, presumably, hearing things Trevor couldn’t and wouldn’t. Feelings things he wasn’t able to. The hunter resisted from canting his hips up in the lull, snaking his hands around to settle along Alucard’s back instead.

“She’s drifting,” he said after a moment. “Her breathing is getting steadily deeper–”

Before he could focus back in on the foreground, before he could even finish speaking, Trevor finally took two fistfuls of hair and _pulled._ He actually pulled him off balance, giving a noise of triumph as Alucard landed flush against his chest with a soft _whump_ of air. He could have caught himself, and could have fought Trevor every step of the way, but didn’t. For once in his life, he didn’t.

The fact that he _could_ didn’t lessen the satisfaction when Trevor did manage to flip them over, when he was able straddle Alucard’s hips instead of the other way round, and look down at him with victory in his eyes as he sat on him. “Don’t talk about ‘getting deeper’ when I’m this hard.”

“Perhaps I’m just tempting you.”

“Consider that this is me being tempted,” Trevor growled, and snapped his hips forward into Alucard’s.

“You’re… always tempted,” Alucard said, amidst a short inhale of air through his nose. His hand pressed against Trevor’s chest. Scraped over the bud of a nipple perking up beneath his clothes, and slid down to smooth over a hip.

It wasn’t a lie. Trevor couldn’t even begin to hope to argue, but it had been a _long_ time prior since he’d been fucked within an inch of his life and Alucard could give him that. Alucard always did give him that, and he didn’t even have to _pay_ him to do it. Good sex didn’t usually come cheap, but then, he supposed his price was Alucard’s barbed tongue and occasionally shitty attitude.

“You’re always so impatient,” Alucard continued. There was a victory in both of the man's hands settling on his hips, at the sharp bite of lengthened nails starting to claw into his clothes and skin and threatening to mark. The way he never really got _winded,_ but got breathless all the same. Little things, tiny nuances Trevor hadn’t noticed at first and then couldn’t ignore once he _had._

The small noises of Alucard slowly, so slowly, coming undone.

The motion of his hips grinding down was not steady. It was short, sharp bursts, like their relationship, and the battle of wits and tongue and teeth. He wanted to kiss him, but Alucard’s head was still on the ground, hair splayed to frame his face. Beautiful. Handsome. Hands clawed at his hips, and then Trevor threw back his head and groaned out his name when the man quickly shoved his sleep pants out of the way to take him in hand.

“Oh my _God–”_

“Not quite.”

“Claws– put away your fucking claws, Alucard, Jesus _Christ.”_

“Why? Do you doubt my self control?”

“I’d rather _not_ have my dick tip sliced off.” Still, he wasn’t able to stop himself from thrusting into Alucard’s hand, or rubbing his ass against the clothed cock beneath him in the meantime.

“I’m not going to _maim_ you, Belmont.” His nails retracted. “I enjoy your pretty cock far too much for such a mistake.”

“My cock… is not… _pretty,”_ he retorted, jerking at the pass of a cool thumb over the head.

“I apologize, did you want me to call it bulbous and ugly?”

“Shut _up.”_

“I thought that was what _you_ were supposed to– ngh, _Belmont.”_

_Ha!_ Trevor thought, hand settled over the bulge in Alucard’s trousers. He was never organized. He never had been. Not in life, not in sex. _Definitely_ not in sex. Fingers groping and grabbing to produce a reaction, prompt action… he’d always been a mess there, uncoordinated and sloppy. But. Who said sloppy was _bad?_ He liked sloppy.

“You are too _impatient.”_

The most brief moment of disconnect– and next thing Trevor knew, he was pressed into the ground again, cheek pressed flat against the dirt. The smell of earth filled his nostrils, scraped against his jaw. He gasped for breath, and then again, at the brush of night air against bare thighs, and at the press of fingertips dipping into the cleft of his ass.

_“Alucard.”_

“You could be taught a lesson in patience,” Alucard replied, in that calm and soft voice of his. Like he wasn’t hard, like Trevor hadn’t just been fondling his dick, like he wasn’t tracing his entrance with a finger that felt like ice.

“Alucard.” It was more a moan than a complaint, although he intended it to border on the two. “Where did my trousers go…”

“I took them off.”

“And you say _I_ need to have patience.”

“Oh, I have patience.”

Trevor stiffened as the tip of a finger pressed in. Just a millimeter or so. A promise. A threat. It made him want to press back and scramble forward both at the same time, and made him want to grab his cock, trapped between his stomach and the ground, while he did so. He did neither, none. “Alucard,” he shot back with a grunt, and exhaled sharply at the sensation. “Oil.”

“Don’t worry.”

The finger retracted, and Trevor found himself chasing after it. “Now.”

“Oh?” Hands on his ass. His hips. Sliding up along his back. “Have patience, Belmont,” Alucard murmured, and pressed his lips against a shoulder blade.

He might have relaxed into that, if this were post fucking comedown. But he was still hard and aching, and could feel the throb of desire everywhere in his body. From his cock to the two puncture wounds on his neck. He thought of actually physically humping the ground for _some_ kind of friction, and couldn’t help but squirm. “You just want to hear me beg.” He knew it was a mistake to say those words the moment he did, but, _oh well._

“I certainly wouldn’t mind,” Alucard said, pulling away.

“Fuck you.”

“You’re not exactly in the position to be saying that.”

“I’m saying it anyway.” He finally relented, raising a hand from the dirt to sneak down to his cock. Alucard kicked it away with a bare foot before he could, and Trevor dropped his arms limply back into the dust and weeds growing there. “Fuck.” This wasn’t even enough to _tease_ him anymore. Not in the good way. “Alucard.” He would find the remains of his pride after this, gather up the pieces and get on, like he always did. But _after_ he got to have an orgasm. _“Please,_ you bastard,” he ground out, and heard Alucard laugh from behind.

“You need only ask.”

Alucard was inclined to be slow only when he wanted, only when he wanted to _tease._ Trevor saying ‘please’ seemed to be a trigger word for action, a reminder in a single syllable that Trevor _was_ human. Had a breaking point. An _I really can’t handle any more of this, Alucard_ point. And Alucard, thank God, actually understood.

The first finger was still cold, now slick with the oil that had been hidden somewhere. It still made him tense, made him gasp out an embarrassingly needy moan. Made his chest heave as Alucard quickly worked him open, with one finger and two and then three. He was a shuddering mess by the third, face buried into the crook of his arm and sweat coating his face. “Alu– Aluc–” he panted, trying to force the words out when he couldn’t breathe or move any further than pressing back into the fingers in his ass.

“Hush.” Trevor whined as Alucard’s fingers slipped free, leaving him empty and open and gaping, and _unable to say a damn thing_ for being so overwhelmed. But Alucard stroked a hand along his spine with such a feather light touch that it was so _uncharacteristically Alucard._ “I’ve got you, Trevor.”

“Ah… uh huh. I– f– _fuck–”_ he hissed, arching back as Alucard slipped into him. “Fuck– fuck _me.”_

“Yes,” Alucard agreed simply, and did.

They had never been sweet and slow, but then Trevor had always been kind of a masochist that way. It was dragging his nails into the ground, dirt beneath his fingernails, and biting at his own sleeve to stifle the short, sharp breaths he couldn’t withhold. The noises. _Jesus,_ he hoped Sypha was asleep. Too late now. All too fucking late–

“Trevor.” Alucard was all around him. Hands framing somewhere near his hips, his shoulders. Hair trailing over his back. His cock _in_ him, felt in every thrust and breath and pulse of his own neglected length.

Fuck.

_Fuck._ He was too good to him, so good to him, Trevor thought in that moment if he could do anything except grunt and moan, reduced to animalistic noises in the night, he would _tell him,_ tell him all of that and more–

“Trevor?”

“Just do it, you bastard!” he ground out. All on one breath. Words he didn’t have, throwing his head back against Alucard’s chest to surrender.

Alucard said, “right,” and sank his fangs back into Trevor’s throat.

Trevor came with a muffled shout, his release splattering onto his shirt and onto the earth beneath. Alucard kept working at him, hips steady and fast and teeth in his neck. Trevor felt his arms buckle as the waves subsided. One of Alucard’s came up to brace against his chest, strong and steadfast; he tried not to let himself sag as Alucard continued to chase his own desire. But it was a hassle. _God,_ it was, he just wanted to flop over and _sleep–_

The small gasp at his throat was the only warning he had. It was easily missed in the haze, but Trevor _knew._ He had gone through this enough with Alucard’s cock buried within him to know his responses, intimately knew the way Alucard's breath hitched before he spilled himself inside. A noise Trevor revisited often in his dreams, in his solo sessions, cock in hand and furiously working to rub one out in the sparing free time they had–

He clenched as best he could, intending to milk the dhampir’s orgasm for all it was worth. To take the heat inside him and the soft groan at his ear, and let it wash over him like the blankets awaiting them back in the wagon. Oh God, _sleep_ sounded so _nice–_

And then the man went boneless on top of him, the whole weight of his lax body heavy on Trevor’s and he grunted as his arms finally gave out, and he hit the ground with a _thud_ and a groan. Very narrowly missing smashing his chin into the ground, and Alucard prone atop him.

“Ow, asshole…” It was a feeble protest, and even more feeble squirm. “Get off me. Fuck,” he grumbled, as Alucard slowly acquiesced. He left him empty and tired and with his pants around his ankles, and… Trevor couldn't care. He shifted his head to pillow on his arms. “Jesus Christ…”

“Hmm.”

Alucard was moving, probably fixing his clothes or hair or something else Trevor couldn't be fucked to worry about. He needed sleep. Didn't realize he was dozing until Alucard spoke again, amusement alight in his voice.

“Are you going to lay there and bare your ass to the world to see all night?”

Trevor opened an eye. “Maybe. Why not. I already have, like, for the past ten minutes.”

“You bared it to _me,”_ Alucard said, and Trevor shivered lightly from the cool breeze and the tone of his voice.

“You took my pants down,” he complained, and wiggled his ass for good measure. “You fix them, I'm too tired.”

“You are a simple-minded creature, Belmont.”

“Simple pleasures for a simple man,” he murmured as his eyes dipped closed again. Alucard was at least taking pity on him, readjusting his clothing so he wasn't so exposed. “A good meal, a good fuck, and some good sleep, that's all I ask–” The hand between his thighs was light and unassuming, but Trevor couldn't help a small, helpless noise at the touch to his cock again.

“I'm just putting it away,” Alucard said. “No need to get excited.” A pause, and Trevor swallowed as the fingers tightened slightly. “A pity you released so quickly. I may have been intending to suck you.”

The nonchalance of the statement made him shudder again. He tried to deflect it off. “You already did though, huh?” A brief gesture at his neck, and a grin hidden away into the fabric of his sleeves.

“Oh yes,” Alucard replied, dry, and squeezed at his length in rebuttal.

Swearing weakly, Trevor lashed out with a blind kick. Way off the mark, but Alucard finished tucking him away anyway. Why did he put up with this again? This bastard… well, maybe he wasn’t _so_ much of a bastard… not that he’d mention that _now_ or anything…

“If you sleep here, I will leave you here.”

He flipped him the middle finger, and then pushed himself over to lay on his back. “Oomph. Wow. Shit.” He scrubbed his hand across his eyes, and then gingerly prodded at the bleeding marks on his neck. Two sets that matched. Sypha was going to get suspicious one of these days. Speaking of that… _“Please_ tell me she fell asleep. I don’t want to walk of shame back _into_ the wagon.”

“She did.” His head inclined in the general direction. “Somewhere about when we were debating on the aesthetics of your cock.”

Trevor breathed out sharply. “Oh.” And then, “and you fucked with me that whole time, anyway??”

“Yes,” Alucard said, and looked so smug that they both were snickering a few seconds later.

“Oh my God.” He thumped his head back onto the ground and passed his hand against his eyes again. Rest his arm there a moment, and then peeked under it. “Well?”

Alucard glanced back. The perfect picture of contentment. Propped back on a hand, legs splayed in a messy sprawl, and blood still staining his lips. He raised a brow. “Well _what?”_

“Could you _at least_ get me some bandages?” Watching Alucard’s eyes track his bloodied hand as he removed it from his neck, he waved it mockingly. Just a little. Hey, he had to taunt him back somehow. All was fair in love and war and all of _that_ bullshit. “You’re the one who bit me.”

_“You_ wanted me to.”

“The second time, the first was necessity.”

He had the audacity to roll his eyes, but then at least he was moving. Trevor didn’t know how he got to his feet so steadily. _He_ still felt like his legs were jelly.

“I’ll bind it, then, if I must.”

“You must,” Trevor said idly, and hauled himself up to sit. If he ended up leaning against Alucard’s shoulder as the man carefully bound the bite marks on his neck, then, well, neither of them said another word about it.

**Author's Note:**

> here we are
> 
> I intended to write equal push and pull and Trevor just rolled the fuck over instead. I... enjoy this relationship dynamic, rough and not quite in _love_ but also very consensual because they're friends in their way
> 
> title apparently a quote from Albert Einstein (sorry man) but when I was on a search for a quote came across this little joke that fits these assholes well too:
>
>> _A man asks his wife: can I come in your ear?_   
>  _She says: no, I might go deaf!_   
>  _He says: funny, I always come in your mouth but you never shut the fuck up._   
> 


End file.
